Partners
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tenten is asked to go on an assignment with Shikamaru. How do they get along? Naruto AU story.
1. Partners

Tenten x Shikamaru

Partners.

Shikamaru wasn't always the way he was. How was he?

To everyone, he's the smart bad ass.

To Tenten, he's just a lazy boy.

Working in the police with him however, was more of a pain in the ass then any paperwork.

"Tenten." Spoke Chief Jiraiya.

"I need you to work on a special task force. With three others." He told her. "Sure sir. Who am I-"

"You and Shikamaru are meeting Neji and Ino at a coffee house shop for your assignment." Jiraiya said.

Tenten frowned. "Sir. I-"

"I know you and Shikamaru have your differences, but you two are all I have. Sakura can't go because she and Ino are...don't get along."

Yeah that was one cat fight you NEVER wanted to get in the middle of. Sai was beat up vary badly. He's still in the hospital for his injuries.

"What of Kiba? Surely him or Hinata could go. Even Lee" Tenten said.

She really didn't want to be the one to have to go.

"Kiba and Hinata don't work here anymore. And Lee is on vacation." Jiraiya said.

Tenten sighed. "Fine." She really didn't have any other choice. She had to work with Shikamaru.

"Good. Nara! Your on assignment!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Get going." He told Tenten.

With a nod she packed her things and walked out the door.

"So, on assignment together." Shikamaru wasn't thrilled. "What a drag." There he went.

"I'm not happy about it either. Let's just get this thing done so I can go home and take a long bath." Tenten snapped.

"You really hate me?" He asked.

Tenten groaned. "No. But your a lazy ass who won't do ANY work at the station. All you care about it being a "cool guy" as every other person calls you." Tenten says. "I just want to get this done."

Shikamaru sighs. "I'm not one to enjoy the spotlight. But it helps with reputation so I get to go out in the field more." He said.

"What?" Tenten wasn't understanding. "You only liking this attention just to get more assignments?"

"Yes. I love being out in the field. Doing some real good. Not sitting at a desk and doing paperwork. I want action. And I want to do things on my own." He said.

Tenten didn't say a word. She didn't know that's how Shikamaru felt. She miss judged him.

They soon arrived at the coffee house shop.

Neji and Ino were already sitting inside.

Tenten stared into the window. Seeing Neji, her ex-boyfriend, she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked. Seeing her all frozen, he probably had to check to see how she was. Though no one really knows why she and Neji broke up.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just...haven't seen them in awhile." Tenten said.

"Come on then." Shikamaru went inside and Tenten followed behind him.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hugged him. Yeah. Ino was also, Shikamaru's ex. "Tenten." Neji said attempting to hug her. She just held out her hand for a shake. "Neji. Ino." She said.

"So, what's this about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tsunade asked that we four deal with this." Ino said. All four sat down at the table.

"What is this about?" Shikamaru asked again.

"It's about...Naruto and Gaara. And the rest of those special tail beasts." Ino said.

Tenten knew this wouldn't be good.

"The so called tailed beasts." Neji said.

"Okay. Well, we know three of them. Thanks to the so called war that was around back ten years go." Shikamaru said.

The war for the tailed beast's powers was when Tenten was just a teen. She was possibly around 15 or 16. She doesn't remember. But she helped fight in it to protect Naruto and Garra. And the third one is Killer B.

"Yeah. Well, she wants us to locate the other ones. Tsunade wants us to track them down and take note of who they are." Ino said.

Something about this was off. "Okay. But shouldn't that be privet? If we filed them-"

"She isn't. She just wants to know who they are. We already trashed and burned the papers on Garra and Killer B. Naruto is still missing so, we also have to keep an eye out for him." Ino said.

"Better if he is. We don't take responsibility." Shikamaru said.

"Shiakamru!" Ino yelled. "Naruto was your friend! Is! How can you-"

"Ino. Chill. I'm just saying it's better. He didn't want us fighting for him in that stupid war anyway. If he ran away like Sasuke then so be it. I'm respecting his wish to be left alone." Shikamaru said.

Ino was more angry with the mention of Sasuke's name.

"We better get going. The faster we find the others the better." Tenten said quickly before something happened.

As Shikamaru and Tenten stood up and left, "You had to go and say that." Neji said to Ino. "Shut the hell up Neji!" Ino snapped.

Tenten closed the door.

Watching Shikamaru fall onto the couch and fell asleep.

"Guess I betterlook up some information. Sand has Garra, Lightning has Bee, and leaf had Naruto. So what of Stone and Water?" Tenten found a computer to look things up.

1 Garra. The Sand's Jinchuriki. Beast is Shukaku, the one tails.

2 Yagura Karatachi, Mizugake of the Water. And Jinchuriki of the Tailed beast, Isobu, three tailed.

3 Killer B. of the Lightning. Jinchuriki of the tailed beast Gyuki, eight tailed.

4 Stone-no Jinchriki.

5 Naruto Uzamaki, future Hokage of the Leaf. Jinchuriki of Kurama the nine tailed beast.

"Well, that's all villages. Now, we just have to find the last five." Tenten said.

It was amazing how she found out info on the five main cities. But if this was easily found, if anyone was looking for them, then-

"What did you find?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten showed him what she looked up.

"Man. We better call Chief. He'll have to fix this. How did any of this even get on here?" He asked.

Tenten nodded, as Shikamaru called, she cleared the history of what she looked up. Shutting the computer down.

"Okay." Shikamaru said hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?"

"He says the other tailed beasts, 1 Matatabi, two tails, 2 Son Goku, four tails, 3 Kokuo, five tails, 4 Saiken, six tails, and 5 Chomei, seven tails. Chief says they could be hiding in smaller places then the bigger cities." Shikamaru says.

Tenten nods.

"And he'll take care of the information on the internet. Sakura should be able to help him." He adds.

"Where do we start?" Tenten asks.

Shikamaru looks to the door, was Ino listening in? Wouldn't surprise Tenten one bit.

"Her and Neji are popular in the land of Grass. We'll send them there. And we'll go to the Stone City and gather information there." Shikamaru said.

"Why?"

"Grass is the only other small town close to leaf. Sand doesn't have any small towns that I am aware of. Which leaves us Stone and Water. They have many small towns." Shikamaru said.

"You don't want Ino and Neji to find the beasts?"

Why was he being like this? What did he suspect?

"Alright." Tenten agreed for now. Shikamaru was smart, but still lazy.

By the next day, Shikamaru told Ino and Neji what to do. Tenten hated lying, but in this case, she didn't mind it one bit.

But still, Shikamaru already knew something. Or maybe the Chief knew something, and told Shikamaru what to do.

Whatever the case, Tenten was sticking to her partner. For now.

After that, Ino and Neji went their separate ways.

Shikamru and Tenten headed to the Stone City.

"So, you and Ino," Tenten tried to start a conversation. "History." Shikamru snapped.

Tenten nodded and didn't speak another word.

Arriving in Stone City was more easier then cutting a slice of pie.

Not many cars or trains run through this place. Boats were rare to see at all in this City.

"What brings you here?" Asked a voice as we got out of the car.

"Tsuchikage." Shikamru said.

Tenten bowed. "We are here on a mission. Please. Tell us of the tailed beasts." She demanded.

The Tsucikage sighed.

"Follow me." He said. They walked to his office up in the mayor's house.

"What is it you wished to know?" He asked.

Shikamaru explained what was happening.

"I see. Well, we have two of them. But they are in a protected custody." He said.

"What? By who?!" Tenten shouted.

The mayor sighed. "Chief Jiraiya didn't tell you? Well then. The five Kage already knew having the beasts were a danger. Which was why we split them all up. But after that war ten years ago, things changed." He started out.

Shikamaru and Tenten sat down in a seat to listen.

"Jiraiya was the first to speak. After Naruto ran away and went missing, we knew it was a matter of time. Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted more and more in many off towns, but no one can catch him. In any case, we believe, me, Garra, and Yagura Karatachi, all teamed up with Jiraiya to help the tailed beasts find a good enough place to hide out and live in peace." He explained.

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And our chief trusted us two, to find them and find out where Sasuke is taking the other tailed beasts." Shikamaru said.

The mayor looked puzzled. "Who said Sasuke Uchiha had them?"

"Something he said. Because he knew Naruto was fine. Every day since he ran, he already knew he was fine. I've seen evidence of Sasuke coming around in the office at night. Because black coffee keeps sitting out in the pot for Sakura or Ino to clean." He said.

Tenten was stunned. How could he know all this?

Guess he really is good at his job. Which is why he's the top best on the force.

"I see. So Uchiha has been helping Naruto. I heard that Killer B left already with the Two tailed beast. Her name is Yugito Nii." The mayor said.

"What of the Water City?" Tenten asked.

"With the Mizukage there, I don't know what could happen. I have no idea if he's protecting more or has sent them away already."

That wasn't helpful. But a start.

"Then will head there next." Shikamaru said. He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your time." He said.

"You don't want to know of the to beasts?" He asked.

"It's the four tails and the five tails. I could tell because of their chakra." He said.

Tenten stood and bowed, following behind Shikamaru, they got ready and left.

"You knew all this? How?"

"Sasuke came to me last night. And Jiraiya called me too explaining it all. He wants to protect them all from being discovered. We don't need names. Just where they are. Sasuke has been traveling trying to find them all. Naruto was the one to talk to Killer B. Which means, Sasuke now has three of the beasts in a secret location. Not even Jiraiya knows where it is."

And no one ever knows where Sasuke Uchiha is. It's perfect.

"It's the best way. I still can't believe it." Tenten said.

"Well, it's temporary. They don't have to be in hiding for too long. Until we find all who are after them." Shikamaru said.

"There will always be someone after them." Tenten said.

"Just till we know who will be the next one. Then they can come out."

"You mean Sasuke is hiding them while Chief is looking for new Jinchuriki's?" This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This would be the last time, when they died, so did the beasts. Right?

"It's better to keep the beasts in a host rather then out in the wild. They are made of chakra. Meaning they can't die. These beasts are nothing but ghosts really. Or spirits. However you want to call it." Shikamaru said.

Tenten sighed. This shouldn't be how it goes. Naruto should live a life he wants. All of them do.

"When did you and Neji break up?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Tenten blushed but answered. "He was too over protective. i couldn't do my job at all. And so, he left and I broke off our relationship. We are still friends." Sort of.

Shikamaru scoffed. "That's a load of bull! You and Neji were like two peas in a pod. What really happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten didn't want to talk about it.

"Look. Ice cream. We can stop here. You tell me what happened." He said.

He parked the car as soon as an ice cream place came up.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Butter Pecan."

"Alright. That and I'll take Chocolate Peanut Butter." He said.

In a few minutes, they had their ice cream.

"So, tell me. What exactly happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten sighed. "Neji, is over protective. We were out, Lee showed up, drunk. And they started a fight. Neji nearly killed Lee. I couldn't stand by and watch as he did that. I broke up with him, he still calls and text me. But..I just can't face him. We can't be friends, if that's how he's treating his friends, I can't be with someone who'll nearly kill. I saw it once, with Hinata. And I hoped I'd never see is again. But Lee, that was too much. I knew him and Naruto fought, but not like that." Tenten was holding back tears.

But it felt good to actually talk to someone about everything that happened. Shikamaru Nara of all people, but it didn't matter at this point.

"Sorry. Ino wouldn't shut up about Sasuke. Then I found he eyeing other men. I told her if she wanted to be all bossy, it's be fine. But if she was going to look at other men, I was done with her. And she dumped me next day. It was only a year and a weeks worth of dates." Shikamaru said.

"Naji and I only dated for three, almost four months. I'm sorry you went through all that with Ino."

"I don't care anymore." He said eating more ice cream.

"Well look what we have here." It was Ino and Neji.

Tenten finished her ice cream and stood up.

"What did you find?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. Stone wouldn't tell us anything." Tenten said.

Neji cleared his throat. "Tenten. I can tell when your lying." He said.

Shikamaru was done too and threw away their trash.

"We are heading to Water City. You want to head over to Sand." Shikamaru said.

"What are you hiding from us?" Ino crossed her arms. "You always never speak your mind."

Tenten glared at her. "And you never know when to stop be a little bi-"

"Don't you dare!" Neji snapped.

"What are you going to do? Beat us to death?" Shikamaru said.

Neji was frozen.

"How dare you! You should have more respect-"

"Even if we found them, I wouldn't tell you. I'd die never telling you." Tenten shouted.

With that Shikamru and Tenten left. Heading to Water City.

When they got there they were lead to the Mayor of this city. "Yagura Karatachi. Mizukage." Tenten spoke as they entered the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tenten. And this is Shikamaru Nara. We've come for-"

"I told him." In the shadows was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the-"

"What brings you here Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked before Tenten finished.

"He's here for me. And the other tailed beasts." Yagura said.

"He found out I had many tailed beasts here. He's given me the proposition of living in peace. And I'm taking the others with me. We all can have a peaceful life. With no more wars." He said.

Tenten looked to Sasuke. He looked old. A beard and everything. Sakura might not like it. Or maybe she would.

"You know they can't stay hidden in one place for long." Tenten said.

"They aren't. Naruto and Killer B, are in separate locations. I have my own team watching them." Sasuke said.

Naruto and I are nothing but the wind." He adds.

"Head over to Stone when you can. Four and Five tails are there." Shikamaru says.

"Thanks."

"Why?" Tenten asks. She just wanted to know.

"Jiraiya trusts you two. I don't like Ino's big mouth. And hell if I'm ever trusting Sakura, who brags so much. You two, Kakashi, Guy, and Yameto are the only one's who know." Sasuke says.

Tenten still didn't understand.

"Look. This is only till we find Madara. Once he's dead, everything will be back to normal." Sasuke says.

"Why does Tsunade want to know the names?"

"Probably for information. She's always wanting to know everything." Sasuke explains.

She has been a little too power crazy.

"Madara? I thought he was dealt with." Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. Itachi says he's still out there. And by my mistakes, so is Kabuto and Orochimaru." Sasuke says.

"Mistake?" Tenten crosses her arms.

"Look. Till all three are dead, they will be safe. As long as the two females don't have a kid anytime soon." He added.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"How did Itachi tell you this? He's dead."

"Reanimation jutsu. Don't ask." Sasuke said rubbing the side of his head.

"Got it. Then will leave you to it." Shikamaru said.

"What do I tell Hinata then?" Tenten asked.

Knowing Sasuke loved Hinata for a time. All he did was sigh. "She knows." And he was back in the shadows.

Tenten nodded to the Mizukage and left to race after Shikamaru.

They got back to the car and headed back to the station.

"What do we do about Ino and Neji?" Tenten asks.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Not our problem. Jiraiya can handle them.. But we might need to back him up if Tsunade comes around." He says.

Tenten nods. "I hope Hinata knows what Sasuke is feeling."

"She does. And he knows it. The flowers she gets after a mission are from him."

"You found that out too?" Tenten asked.

"Pure guess. Kiba is more brotherly then a boyfriend." Shikamru said.

They soon returned and told Jiriaya everything. Tsunade wasn't happy hearing from Ino and Neji about how Tenten and Shikamru acted. But Jiriaya didn't care.

"Good work you two. Maybe I should make you partners for life." He joked.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Shikamru said.

"Are you kidding? I have enough on my plate. I'm going home." Tenten said.

A week later,

The news was the arrest of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Madara is still at large but the Jinchuriki are somewhere safe, thanks to Garra, Naruto, Killer B, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten smiled at the screen.

"You still worried about them?" Shikamaru grinned as he sat at his new desk.

"Shut up." Tenten giggled. "We got a new case?"

"Yup. Ready to roll, partner?" He asked.

Tenten smiled. "Always, Partner."

The End


	2. One Year Later

One Year Later

Tenten x Shikamaru

Jiraiya had officially named Tenten and Shikamaru the best team ever.

They had been working many cases over the year.

And this was the retirement for Jiraiya.

Tenten was sad. She liked him at a boss. But since Tsunade was also leaving which left Sakura in charge. She left to take her place.

But thankfully, Jiraiya was leaving Shikamaru in charge.

"You ready?" The whole team had gone out for drinks.

"Sure. But it's going to be a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Don't be like that." Choji spoke. "You and Tenten still get to go out on assignments."

"He's right. With Sakura at the other place, she and Hinata all we have left." Kiba said.

"If Hinata wasn't married and on her way to starting a family." Tenten added.

Hinata married Shino and now she's on her way to having a child.

"Yeah. But Ino also is having a child." Choji adds.

Ino married Sai, from Kakashi and Yamato's special forces department, which is kept as a secret location unless you are a member.

Neji was also made the offer but declined.

Supposedly, Garra and his siblings are on the same team, and even Sasuke is secretly in there two.

"True. At least she's happy." Shikamaru said.

Tenten hears of Ino's life and wonders how Shikamaru's doing with it all.

She's tried being open to him. But he's mot much of a talker unless it's about her.

They've gone out for drinks before. But for Tenten every time, felt like they were more then friends.

At least, of late.

"Tenten. Hello?" Choji waved in her face.

"Sorry. Thinking on our first mission." She smiled.

Shikamaru grinned. "I'm sure everyone is fine." He said.

They've been in contacted with Naruto, asking how he is. He's just the same old Naruto.

And soon, he and the other Jinchuriki will come home.

"That was one big mission too. You two were the stars of this station." Choji said.

Kiba chuckled. "There even was a bet pool of how long you two would last."

Tenten glared. "Really? Betting isn't the best way to make money."

"Leave him be. He's just trying not to be a butt hole." Choji said.

"There was also one for Sakura and Choji." Kiba said.

"And I think that's time for me to go." Choji said standing up.

"Come on man. He's just joking." Shikamaru said.

"Please. I have a lady waiting. Don't you?" Choji asked.

Tenten didn't get it. Shikamaru didn't have any girlfriend in his life after Ino.

"Whatever. Have fun with Sakura."

"Yes. Tell her we miss her." Tenten added.

Choji nodded and was off.

"I think I better get going too. Can't leave Akamaru for too long." Kiba said.

"But we've been here for nearly three hours." Tenten said.

Kiba shrugged. "I just know he won't last long." And Kiba was out the door.

And all that was left was Shikamru and Tenten.

"So, your going to be the head now. Chief." Tenten smiled.

Shikamaru sighed. "I really didn't want this. I actually said YOU should have this position. But Jiraiya said I was better qualified. I asked why. You know what he said?"

Tenten shook her head.

"Because I have a brain. Can you believe that. I may have a brain, but so do you. And on top of that, I'm lazy. I'm not wanting to go out in the field. I prefer to be in the lower class. You should be the one in charge. Not me." Shikamaru said.

Tenten sighed. "You deserve this. Because without you, last year, I would have taken in Naruto and all the other jinchuriki's. Tsunade would have all their names. You were the one who figured everything out. And Sasuke talked to YOU about the plan happening." She told him. "You are perfect for this job."

Shikamaru stared at her.

"I still prefer the lower class. It's more fun. No paper work. Not much anyway." Shikamaru scoffs.

Tenten giggles. Never changes.

It was later as Shikamru and Tenten left the bar and walked back.

"You live close?" Shikamaru asks.

"Just down this street." Tenten said pointing.

"I'll walk you home." He shrugged.

Tenten raised a brow. He's never offered before.

"Why now? You've walked with me to places, why now to my own house?" She asked.

Shikamaru just stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head. "I guess I want to be nice to you for once."

"You've been nice to ma already. You've just been acting wired. Any thing I should know about?" Tenten crossed her arms.

Shikamaru didn't say a word.

Tenten sighed. "You know, I don't hate you. I like you. After that mission last year, my mind was changed about you. I got to know you."

"And I got to know you." He replied.

It was nothing but silence the rest of the way.

Tenten felt like her heart was going to sound like a drum, loud and proud, as Naruto and Lee say.

"This is it? Didn't think of you for living in a house like this." Shikamaru said.

"A small modern house?"

"A pink, green, and gray one." He said.

Tenten laughed. "I don't always have everything green and cream colored." She said.

"I guess you don't." He said.

Why was this so awkward?

"Okay. Look. can we say what we need to say? Cause I think it's obvious." Tenten said standing at her door.

Shikamaru seemed to be turning pink.

"You can come in if you want." Tenten said as she unlocked the door.

"You have always been there for me. You stood by me, when we went on that mission. You hated me,"

"I didn't."

"But you stuck with me. And became my partner for a year." Why was Shikamaru saying all these things? Because Tenten said to.

Rolling her eyes. "You and I both made mistakes. And we learned from them. Working together. We are a good team. A great team."

"The perfect...team." Shikamaru said.

Tenten wasn't sure why she was feeling like this. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Tenten. I'm not sure how to say this." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Shikamaru. Whatever it is. Just do it." She said.

As she said that. Shikamaru went stiff.

Tenten waited for him to do something. And he did.

He placed his hand on her cheek, pulled her close and kissed her.

Tenten took in the moment that was happening. When she did, she kissed back.

Pulling Shikamaru inside, she shut the door.

Her mind was going blank. But at least Shikamaru was here with her. It was him. After Neji she never wanted another relationship, but this, this was just perfect. Like Shikamaru said. The Perfect team.

Next day...

"Morning." Tenten was making breakfast.

"Morning...Did we-"

"Don't. You'll ruin it." Tenten said placing a plate of eggs down.

"Hungry?"

"Sure." Shikamaru sat down.

"We don't tell the others about this. Right?"

"Choji might know. He's known for months." He said.

"Months?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah...I'm been...into you...for about eight months now. Only two months ago I fell in love with you." Shikamaru said.

Tenten looked shocked. "That long? Why have you waited this long to tell me? Or show me, for that matter." Tenten asked.

"Because. After your relationship with Neji, I didn't know if you were dating at all."

"Please. I would have dated if anyone had bothered to ask. Neji was over protective. He wouldn't let others around me." Tenten said. "Shikamaru. I would love to go out with you." She said smiling.

Shikamaru blushed but nodded.

"Then do we tall others or..." Tenten wasn't sure how to explain THIS one to anyone.

"We let this play out. Slowly. But, definitely, Choji will have already figured it out." Shikamaru said.

Tenten nodded. "Okay then. But, do we really date? I mean, we are a lower class and the new chief." Tenten asked.

Shikamru just smirks. "I'm the chief. I can do what I want. And what I want, is to date the best kick butt woman in the whole force." He said.

Tenten blushed. But smiled. He was sweet. Smart. Funny at some times. But he was also, honest. And not over protective.

"I like that." She said.

They finished breakfast and headed out to work.

Acting like everything was normal.

"Choji. Can I talk to you a moment?" Shikamaru called him.

Tenten watched as Choji walked into the office and they had a talk.

By the reactions, Choji was mixed about this news.

They talked for what seemed to be a half hour.

Once Choji came out of the office, he seemed, okay.

"Tenten. Come in here." He then called her.

Tenten didn't respond but she did get up and walked inside.

Hearing whispers.

"Great." She said as the door closed.

"Everyone is suspecting."

"Don't worry about it. If they think, we are going out, that's them. But as long as Choji is the only one who knows, about...last night." Shikamaru said.

Tenten nodded. "So, he's seemed okay with all this."

"Sort of. He was happy for me, and you. He was upset about...last night."

Tenten nodded.

"He honestly thought we drank too much or something." He chuckled.

"So, were good?"

"Yes." He smiled.

Tenten smiled and headed right to the door.

"How about we go to this cafe after work? I'll buy." He said.

Tenten turned to offer a smile. Yes is what she basically said. She was happy. And this year., wasn't going to suck anymore.

As she went back to her desk and sat down...

"Okay. Choji. What the heck is happening? Is something up?"

Choji scowls at Kiba. "Dude, you REALLY don't want to know." Was all he said.

"Did they drink too much?" Kiba asked.

Tenten just smirked. None of that in her house. But she was glad last night happened.

The End


End file.
